Street Noise
by NotHereNotNowNotWhileILoveU
Summary: Karzura and Aoi have anything disagreement of sorts. PWP. Karzura/Aoi. Smut followed by fluff. Don't like; don't read.


**Title: **Street Noise

**Pairing: **Karzura/Aoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Night Raid 1931 or any of the charaters.

**Warnings:** BoyXBoy; some oral; yaoi; lemon; all that good stuff

**Notes:** First yaoi lemon, so don't kill me. Don't like; don't read. It's shameless smut followed by shameless fluff. Flames will be used the feed will-power and laptop to write more of these. R&R!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Aoi ran the bow over the strings of his violin, the sound sort of coming out like he wanted, but it was still too sharp. He tried to the note again, failing again to make the note sound right.<p>

"Aoi!" Karzura called from down stairs. "Do you insist on repeating that one note again and again?"

Karzura ascended the stairs, coming to lean in the doorway of upstairs room. Aoi lifted the violin off his shoulder but stayed in the sunray coming through the window. "You're so uptight, Karzura." He countered.

"You'd do well to be more like me." Karzura argued, stepping further into the room. "Please do remember that this is a work place."

"Oh please, it's just us here." Aoi said and put the violin in the case on the floor and turned back towards the other man. "And who the hell would want to be more like you? Hate to break it to you but you're rather dull."

The two advanced towards each other till they were standing inches apart in the center of the room. He starred the other one down for a moment before Aoi leaning in close and whispered in Karzura's ear. "We said we wouldn't do this anymore." But as the words left his lips, Aoi licked the shell of Karzura's ear.

"This is very true," He replied, leaning into the other man's touch and putting a hand under his chin, turning Aoi's face so they could kiss. Karzura pulled Aoi closer by his up-turned shirt collar and trailed his fingers down the fabric to undo the already loosened tie.

Aoi greedily searched Karzura's mouth with his tongue and unbuttoning his jacket. Karzura tossed Aoi's tie to the ground, and repeated the action with his vest and shirt. Aoi's fingers fumbled with the row of buttons on his lover's clothes and finally settled for ripped them open and sending the buttons flying.

"You'll pay for those repairs." Karzura said in the other man's ear, voice heavy with lust and desire, before trailing kisses down Aoi's neck. Pushing him to the carpeted floor harshly, Karzura stripped his shirt off and hovered over Aoi.

"You're such a tease." Aoi breathed and Karzura continued to trail kisses and love-bites down his chest. Aoi started panting and bucking his hips into Karzura's. The two groaned with the sudden friction. In an attempt to hear Karzura make that noise again, Aoi repeated the action.

Karzura bit back a moan and pinned Aoi's hips down. "Don't get too ahead of yourself." The prideful man smirked and grabbed the growing bulge in his lover's trousers. Aoi cried out and bucked his hips into Karzura's hand. Smirking, the teleporter unbuttoned Aoi's trousers, slipping them and his boxer off his hips in one motion.

Aoi shuddered as the cold office air hit his erection and blush a little about being the only one nude. But Karzura quickly captured his lips in another kiss and pressed their bodies together. He trailed his tongue down Aoi's neck and bare chest. Karzura paused and took one of his nipples in his mouth, scraping his teeth across it and repeating the action its twin, erecting a groan from Aoi.

He continued to trail kisses down Aoi's stomach and then kissed the inside of his thigh. Aoi bucked into the air, wanting some sort of friction or touch on his throbbing cock. Karzura smirked and licked slowly up the underside of the other's member, from base to tip, making Aoi moan louder. Licking the precum off the tip, Karzura wrapped his lips around the head of Aoi's member, sucking and bobbing his head a little.

Aoi groaned and shoved his fist in his mouth to keep moaning. He knotted the other hand through Karzura's black hair. Just as he was close, painfully close to coming, Karzura pulled away, moving up and nibbling at shorter man's earlobe.

"I want to hear you." He purred.

On having a finger pushed into his entrance, Aoi gasped, taking his fist out of his mouth, one which Karzura took advantage of by pushing another finger in. He hadn't given Aoi a chance to get use to even one finger but the man's almost whimpers of pain quickly turned to moans of pleasure as Karzura stretched him.

"A…Ah…Karzura…stop wasting time." Aoi panted, wanting, no, needing, to feel Karzura inside of him.

Karzura couldn't help be smile at this and remove his fingers. Aoi shivered at the sudden lack of contact. Karzura threw his trousers and boxers on the carpet somewhere and hovered over Aoi yet again. He watched Aoi's chest rise and fall quickly with his pants for a moment before pressing his full length into the other man.

Aoi's groan of pain was muffled by Karzura's lips crashing down on his once again. He couldn't help but think about how much kissing they had done this time, Karzura wasn't this affectionate normally. Karzura began to move, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in, knocking Aoi out of his thoughts.

Aoi wrapped his legs around Karzura's waist and pulled him in closers. "N…Ngh…Karzura…Faster…" Aoi moaned, and Karzura greedily complied, picking up speed and changing his angle to hit the bundle of nerves that would make Aoi see stars. Aoi moaned, partly from Karzura's rough attack on his prostate and partly from his lover's attack on the tender flesh of his neck. He left a large mark on his neck, Aoi noted that this was the first time Karzura had ever laid such claim to his body before.

Karzura grabbed Aoi's hip and rocked into him with a steady pace, while the man under him grounded down to meet each thrust. Karzura could feel heat pooling below his stomach and he leaned over him, while continuing to pound into his lover, and kissed him. Aoi arched into the kiss, and farther into the man above him as Karzura began to pump his weeping cock in time with his own thrusts.

Aoi gasped, barely able to get air into his lungs as Karzura's hand sped up as well as his attack on his prostate. "I-'m c-lose." Aoi somehow got out and Karzura only grunted, being close to his own climax as well.

Aoi came first, spilling into his lover's hand and his body tensing from his orgasm as he called the other's name. Karzura felt Aoi clench around him and came hard with a moan of Aoi's name. Aoi shuddered and shock as Karzura released inside of him. When his arms couldn't hold him up anymore, Karzura on to his chest; their bodies sticking together slightly from the thin coat of sweat on their skin.

After their heart beats and breathing at returned to a normal pace, Karzura pulled out of Aoi, and rolled to the side, lying on the ground next to him. Aoi expected Karzura to get up almost instantly, go get them cleaned up so they could go back to work and acted like this was just an off-handed thing that near actually happened. But Karzura stayed where he was, warm hand placed gently on top of the other man's, absently stroking his palm.

Aoi started the get up, but he only got so far as to shift on to his side before Karzura wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled the other towards him. Aoi was stunned as the other pressed their bodies together. It was a different type of warmth, not the heat and lust of sex but the warmth, loving feeling that made Aoi's heart skip a beat.

"K-Karzura?" Aoi started but Karzura cut in with a soft kiss to his jaw.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, "You know that right?"

"K-K-Karzura…" Aoi repeated, somehow the man's new words of affection and emotions that he has never seen got to him. He heart fluttered and he closed his eyes, leaning into Karzura's body and touch.

"So very beautiful," Karzura repeated, "I'll never let you go."

"We… We should clean up. We have to work." Aoi protested, not that he couldn't have melted right there in Karzura's arms but he felt like his heart might heart out of his chest or Karzura was just in some lustful high and didn't mean a word of what he was say.

"I closed up before I came up here." He replied and Aoi turned his head to face the taller man, running a hand through his black hair.

Karzura kissed him, and Aoi gasped, allow the other into his mouth without realizing it. Soon, Aoi couldn't help but relax into it and kiss back, running his hand through the other's messed hair as he craned his neck. After a long moment, the two had to break apart for air, but Aoi didn't let go, couldn't let go, for fear he would lose the sweet, soft touch.

"But this is just shameless sex." He muttered, "It doesn't mean a thing."

"No." Karzura disagreed lightly. "Not at all. Aoi Miyoshi, I love you, never doubt that."

Aoi sucked in a shaking breath and was about to give some sort of protest when Karzura kissed him again. Once he pulled away, Aoi nodded, pressing closer to his lover's body and fell asleep even as the city's afternoon traffic created a din outside their business.

* * *

><p>*runs and hids* So...yeah. Truely smut followed by fluff because we all know the too are one in the same. (Well, sort of)<p>

Review please!


End file.
